Hope Springs
by therealoctavian
Summary: Hope and Snow... sex.


Hope was scowling, too furious to even speak, this was all Snow's fault after all.

They had been sent by the group to go and collect some Malboro fruit whilst the rest of them set up camp for the night, it was a simple task, but Snow thought it would be "fun" if they went to explore for a bit.

They were wandering through some caverns at night, luckily it wasn't too scary as some of the old Pulse technology illuminated the corridors, they could see what they were doing mostly. Besides, as much as Hope hated to admit it, he feels extremely protected when Snow was around.

"Why the _hell _are we in a cave? Last time I checked we were camping underneath a cliff, this isn't going to get us anywhere!" Hope fumed.

"Relax kiddo, this is where I wanted to go" Snow said in his usual tone.

"Huh?"

"Look over there" Snow pointed in the distance.

It looked like there were lights in the distance, but it also looked like something else... bubbling?

"Are those... hot springs? Why the hell are you taking me here" Hope questioned, still in his angry tone of voice.

"I found these a couple nights ago when lightning sent me to look for components, I thought maybe just us guys could hang out here for a bit, we need some time to relax, y'no" Snow explained.

Hope rolled his eyes "So that's why you didn't come back with anything. Wait, why just me? What about Sazh?"

"You know what he's like, he'd probably tell on us, say we need to focus on our mission and everything... but not me!" Snow gave a huge smile and winked "I'm a child at heart!"

They walked all the way up to the hot springs, Hope had to admit they looked tempting, they were rather shallow though.

"It's a great place to just hang out naked" Snow said.

Hope gave him a half blank and half condenscending look.

"What?" Snow asked "It is!"

Although it was blindingly obvious that Hope was very embaressed by the idea of getting in the spring, Snow gave a nonchulant "I'm getting in, join me if you like" and started to undress, he took of his overcoat, shirt and hat and noticed Hope was still looking at him not knowing what to do.

"You wanna help me wash, Kiddo?" Snow asked.

"W-what? No!" Hope crossed his arms and turned around "I don't need to be clean anyway, hot baths make me all wrinkly and weird"

"Hey it's okay to be insecure about your body at this age!" Snow said "It's just us guys though, if you really care then I'll try not to look at your..."

"It's not that" Hope puffed.

Snow sighed and undressed himself from the waist down whilst the teen was still faced away from him, he then plopped himself in the hot spring and moaned with pleasure as the warm bubbling water serviced his body.

"Mmmmmm, get in here kiddo..."

Hope rolled his eyes, the truth was he needed a wash, he could smell all the mud and grime that had been etched onto him.

"Fine" he said.

He undressed himself down to his boxer shorts and joined Snow, albeit on the other end.

Hope found it a hard job not to take a look at the older man's manhood, but that was normal right? He was a developing young man himself. Snow was completely naked and had his head back smiling, enjoying the sensations, he opened one eye and looked at Hope.

"You need to wash every inch of your body kid" Snow casually said.

"Huh?" Hope stuttered.

"Those tight undies need to come off" Snow said without blinking an eye.

Hope blushed bright red, it was a good job Snow had his eyes closed. On one hand he wanted to refuse, but on the other he didn't want to admit that he was embaressed to show his body, so he sheepishly removed his underwear.

Snow opened his eyes again and looked at the boy face to face "See, it's not that bad right?"

Hope shrugged, still blushing.

"You just didn't want to get naked in front of me, right?" He asked.

"I-It's not you! I just... I dunno"

"I understand, at that age its hard to know what your body is supposed to look like, but it's okay, you're a good looking kid!" Snow said.

"I'm really skinny... I wish I was more well-built like you" Hope replied.

Snow lauged, making the teenager realize he accdiently stroked his ego.

"Shut up" Hope dryly remarked.

"Hahaha, sorry" Snow smiled "People have different builds Hope, it's okay to be a slimmer type, some women like that"

"Mmm"

Suddenly Snow's expression changed, he was looking at Hope's face and he started to narrow his eyes as though he was studying something. Then without warning he started making his way across the Hot Spring to where Hope was sat.

Hope was too shocked to say anything, since Snow had stood up to walk through the spring his dick was exposed, it looked absolutley huge, Snow had a very large piece of meat, and the fact that it was slimey from the water made this even more stimulating.

He didn't have time to think, and before he had time to say anything Snow had kneeled down in front of him and put his hand on the teens face.

_Rub Rub_

"Wha-... what are you doing?!" Hope gasped.

"Do you even realize you have still have that dirt all over you face?" Snow chuckled.

_Rub rub_

"You're fine now!" Snow said with a cheesey smile "You have a cute face when you haven't been faceplanting the ground"

Hope calculated what just happened, but he was still left speechless and gaping at Snow.

"Ah, sorry" Snow nervously chuckled "Did I freak you out? I didn't really think straight."

The man then casually sat down right besides him.

"But seriously, you need to learn to wash yourself, sitting in the water isn't going to do anything." Snow remarked.

Hope blushed and looked away "I-in my house we had one of those scrubbing showers"

"Ah" Snow laughed.

Scrubbing showers were the kind of thing that rich people in cities use, they wash the person for them, Snow had never used one, for one he didn't have the money but he also just found washing himself to be a pleasent experience anyway.

"Just scrub yourself, with your hand like this" Snow said.

He then rubbed Hope's shoulder, cleaning off all the bits of mud and dirt that had clung onto his skin.

Hope was of course still blushing wildly but he didn't say anything, being touched so intensley felt very good.

"You're quite dirty Hope" Snow said, his tone was hard to analyze, and the boys mind was racing.

This went on for a while, Hope was silent as Snow scrubbed his shoulder and arm. All of a sudden the boy felt a sensation which made him gasp, Snows arm brushed him all the way around to the front of his body, Snow had decided to scrub Hope's stomach.

It felt so amazingly good to have the mans big sexy hands touching him, and the most arousing thing of it all was that if he was to move his hands a little further south...

Hope bit his lip and closed his eyes, hoping Snow wouldn't see this expression.

He could hear that the mans breathing had become more intense and he could feel the hot breath against his neck.

"Woah" Snow gasped into the boys ear "Would ya look at that"

Hope realized he had an erection and Snow was looking at it, the boy felt so humiliated in that moment, he was about to leap away but then he felt a fuzzy feeling on his shoulder, it was Snow's unshaved chin rubbing against him.

Still rubbing his stomach, Snow was breathing into the teens neck which turned into small sweet wet kisses.

"! S-SNOW-" Hope was shocked.

"Shhhh" the older man hissed into his ear "Just relax"

Snow moved his left hand down to the boys outer thigh and started caressing.

Hope gasped and moaned as Snow's kisses became more forceful, finally Snow took Hope by the chin and started kissing his delicious young lips, whilst his right hand stroked the boys chest and touched his sweet nipples.

"Mmmm- mmm..."

Hope didn't know what to think, but it felt so good, he relaxed into it, puting his hand on Snows cheek. All of a sudden both of Snows arms wrapped around him and he pulled their bodies together, Hope felt himself between the mans legs, those big arms around him, and that big wet deck pressing up against his back.

"S-Snow... I don't know if I can..."

Snow looked the boy in the eyes.

"Hope... I want you *smooch* so much *smooch*" he said in between kisses "Let's just be together now..."

As Snow had him in a tight embrace, with his deck pressing against the boys buttocks, he so badly wanted to bend him over and fuck him right there, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't want to scare Hope too much, and he wanted this to be special, and after all, he liked to play with his food.

Snow flipped the boy around so he was facing him, it felt so amazing having such a sexy sweet thing sat on his lap, he loved the feeling of his nice cheeks against his thighs.

They continued to kiss each other but Snow became more passionate, slipping his tongue in he felt the boy's small mouth.

"You want this... don't you Hope?" Snow panted.

The boy gave a nod, his face was red and he was breathing heavily and licking his lips. This turned Snow on, if this is what making out does to Hope then his dick is going to absolutely destroy him.

Snow slipped his hands under the boys legs, ready to lift him into the position he'd always fantasised about with Hope, legs in the air, but the boy grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Snow..." Hope panted "I want to taste it... before it goes inside of me..."

Snow grinned, overjoyed at this request, and grabbed Hope's head.

"You dirty little boy" he snickered, to which hope replied with a sweet red-cheeked smile.

Snow put his hands on Hope's shoulders and stood up, the boy was presented with his huge piece of meat pointing at his face.

Hope grabbed hold of it with both hands taking a few seconds to admire its beauty, it was huge and slimey, and Snow started rubbing it all over the boys face.

Hope was kissing it, which turned into small lick, all the while looking up at Snow, he was teasing the older man and he loved it.

"Ooooh Hope, c'mon boy, let's do this" Snow panted.

Hope opened his mouth and slid the man's member right in.

"Ohhh yess! Ohh, ooooh, yes... Hope... that's so nice" Snow wailed in pleasure "C'mon boy now fit that whole thing in your mouth"

He grabbed hold of the back of the boys head and worked it all the way in, Hope's gorgous young face staring back at him was too hot for words. He started choking a bit, but Snow slowly fit his whole dick inside, he threw back his head and moaned.

"Ohhhh! Fffffuck! Ugh yeah, yeah, I can feel your little mouth Hope yeah, that's fucking nice"

Hope sucked moving up and down whilst Snow rocked into him.

Finally, in order to breathe, Hope pulled it out of his mouth and, still holding the dick, looked up at the sexy man before him.

"You like that?" He smiled with a sliver of precum across his face.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard Hope"

Snow lowered himself to the boys level again and this time grabbed underneath his legs immediatley, throwing him back and presenting him with Hope's sweet tender hole. Hope was lied with his back on the floor above the hot spring, positioned for Snow.

Snow grinned and started lightly teasing the hole with his finger.

"That's a fucking tasty looking hole Hope, mmm" Snow licked his lips.

He continued to tease whilt Hope moaned, with two fingers he spread his hole open and started gently licking it.

"Oooohh fuck! Snow... Snow..." Hope panted.

"Hmm?" the man asked, still teasing him.

"Snow... P-please..."

Snow put one finger inside, feeling his tightness.

"Ughhh! Please Snow!... please... give it to me..."

Snow started rubbing the end of his dick onto the boys asshole, making Hope go wild with desire.

"You want my dick boy?" Snow asked "You want me to destoy your ass?"

"YES! PLEASE! FUCK ME SNOW!"

Stretching his young lovers tiny booty, he lunged his member inside Hope's ass, Hope screamed and his legs kicked up in the air.

"Oh god Hope! You're _so _fucking tight!"

Hope was in pain, but he knew that it felt good at the same time, his eyes were watering as he felt the gigantic dick slide deeper inside of his ass.

"S-Snow! It's so big!" Hope panted "It's _so _big!"

"You can take the whole thing baby" Snow said licking his lips.

"UGHHHHHHH!" It felt like it was stretching his hole bigger than he knew it could go.

Finally Snow had fully entered him, he looked down to see the adorable but slightly scared face below him and lent over the boy he had entered to give him a kiss.

"Shhhh, don't worry... I'll be gentle" he whispered.

Hope wiped away a tear from his eye and nodded.

Still trying to get used to the feeling of the mans dick inside him, he felt it slowly going back and forth, the pleasure esculated dramatically and the boys breathing began to finally steady.

"Ugh... Ugh... yeah... Snow..."

Snow was fucking him with their bodies pressed together, it was an intimate experience, the older man was bent over his young friend whilst Hope was lied back with his legs in the air. At first whilst Hope was getting used to the sensations Snow just watched him as he squirmed in place. It was a weird feeling seeing Hope like this, completely at his will and eager to experience being fucked, it turned him on more than anything, but it was more than that too, the truth was he had feelings for this boy.

Whilst he was still slowly fucking him Snow started giving Hope some hot wet kisses, which Hope returned. It was this which made the fucking intensify, Snow started to get a bit faster and the kissing became more passionate, soon Snow moved his head down and started biting and sucking at Hope's neck whilst going into him faster and harder.

Hope's heavy breathing turned into moans and occasionally gasps, he was obviously really starting to enjoy it.

"Ugh, Snow please... harder" he murmered.

Snow gave a deep laugh.

"Don't regret saying that buddy"

He stopped sucking his neck and started to pin the boys body hard to the floor, his thrusts became faster and more powerful.

"AWW YEAH! You fuckin like that huh? Fuck! Fuck you're tight! Fuck you filthy bitch"

Snow was quite the talker during sex, and he was enjoying this more than he had ever enjoyed anything he'd done with Serah.

Hope just moaned, but this time it was louder and more agressive, he scratched at his lovers back and clung tightly whilst his ass was rammed over and over again.

"Say my name Hope! Say my name!" Snow ordered.

"Ughhhhhh! Fuck meee-ee-ee Snowww!" Hope whimpered "Oh god, Oh god, yeah! Yeah!"

Suddenly Snow completely pulled out, he agressively grabbed Hope's body and flipped him over, bending onto the floor in the doggy position.

He wasn't slow to enter this time, he plunged right in, initiating another scream from Hope.

Hope just screamed and moaned with his head on the floor as Snow destroyed him, it felt so good, he was cerain that he wanted to experience this many times.

Eventually Snow was close to climax, which only made him fuck Hope even more agressivley, slapping his ass and pulling at his hair.

Hope screamed as Snow was going his fastest yet.

Just before he climaxed Snow shouted "FUCK! HOPE, I FUCKING LOVE YOU!".

And then as he felt it rushing out, he pulled out of the boy and shot his load all over his back.

Hope just lyed on the floor, naked and panting, not knowing what to say or do.

Snow lifted him up and carried him in his arms back inside the hot spring, they didn't say a word for a long time, just cuddled in the water. Both of them knew they were in love, and that this would happen again.


End file.
